londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Mayors of Bromley
This is a list of people who have held the office of Mayor of Bromley. The office was created in 1903 when Bromley Urban District in Kent was granted a charter of incorporation to become a Municipal Borough. In 1965 the municipal borough became part of the larger London Borough of Bromley Mayors of the Municipal Borough (1903-65) *Charter Mayor: Thomas Charles Dewey *1903-1904: Colonel Frank Griffith - http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=24366483 *1904-1905: Alderman Thomas Davis http://www.bbc.co.uk/arts/yourpaintings/paintings/alderman-thomas-davis-mayor-19041905-193119 *1905-1906: R W James http://www.bbc.co.uk/arts/yourpaintings/paintings/alderman-r-w-james-mayor-19051907-193075 *1906-1907: R W James (second term) *1907-1908: G Lawrence *1908-1909: T C McIntyre *1909-1910: T Davis *1910-1911: T Davis (second term) *1911-1912: George Weeks http://www.kentnews.co.uk/news/bromley_college_celebrates_50_years_1_1052694 *1912-1913: George Weeks (second term) *1913-1914: Westwood Lindley Jones *1914-1915: Westwood Lindley Jones (second term) *1915-1916: Westwood Lindley Jones (third term) *1916-1917: Westwood Lindley Jones (fourth term) *1917-1918: F Gillett *1918-1919 *1919-1920: W L Crossley http://www.chesshistory.com/winter/winter83.html *1920-1921 *1921-1922: Bertram Pearce *1922-1923: Colonel Edward Satterthwaite CB *1923-1924: A T Harris *1924-1925: E F Duncanson *1925-1926: Benjamin Andrew Glanvill *1926-1927 *1927-1928 *1928-1929: E Ford Duncanson http://www.bromleyfestival.org/festival%20history.html and http://www.geograph.org.uk/photo/3955143 *1929-1930: Francis Stafford Clark *1930-1931: H Forbes White *1931-1932: Benjamin Andrew Glanvill (second term) *1932-1933: William ("Bill") D Gibbs http://www.willkemp.com/kemp_gibbs.htm *1933-1934: William ("Bill") D Gibbs (second term) *1934-1935: G H Gunton *1935-1936: D P Law http://www.gravelroots.net/fire/533.html - photograph *1936-1937: E J Bettson FCA, later H H Tye *1937-1938: W J Guthrie *1938-Margaret Stafford Smith MBE http://www.hayeskenthistory.co.uk/volume_2.aspx *1939-1940: Margaret Stafford Smith MBE (second term) *1941-1942: H Lynch Watson *1942-1943 H Lynch-Watson *1943-1944: Leonard Lyle *1944-1945: Hilda M Vincent OBE *1945-1946: W R L Trickett OBE *1947-1949: F W Isard *1949-1950: B J Finnis MC *1950-1951: H M V Green *1951-1952: J L Venner *1952-1953: Leighton L Irwin *1953-1954: Sydney George Williams Baylis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwkLZ8foJng *1954-1955 SGW Baylis *1955-1956: Samuel Lane http://www.5thbromley.org/about *1956-1957: L C Winterton *1957-1958 Ald CL Smith *1958-1959 GW Brown *1959-1960 Charles W Wilmot *1960-1961 Ald Ralph N Allen *1961-1962 Cyril E Latter *1962-1963 Francis GV Lovell *1963-1965 John Hunt Mayors of the London Borough (since 1965) *Chairman of the Council 1964-65: H T Parkin *1965-66: H T Parkin *1966-67: F G V Lovell *1967-68: Mrs A L Gunn *1968-69: H W Haden http://cka.moon-demon.co.uk/KAR013/KAR013_Keston.htm *1969-70: C H E Pratt *1970-71: Miss Bertha H James *1971-72: A T Johnson *1972-73: Michael John Neubert *1973-74: F J Packer *1974-75: K V Crask *1975-76: A G F Mitchell *1976-77: Mrs S M Stead *1977-78: B E G Davis *1978-79: M I Blazey *1979-80: J F David *1980-81: M J Mason *1981-82: M B Kenward *1982-83: W F D Walker *1983-84: Mrs J Hatcher *1984-85: C G Priest *1985-86: R D Foister *1986-87: C C S Reeves *1987-88: J A M Lewis *1988-89: Mrs M D Moir *1989-90: R L Ainsby *1990-91: Mrs J M Hillier *1991-92: P G Jones TD, DL *1992-93: Mrs D J Laird *1993-94: A R Edgington *1994-95: M J Tickner *1995-96: C G Priest (second term) *1996-97: Peter C Woods *1997-98: Mrs I A Buckley *1998-99: P Ayres *1999-2000: Sue Polydorou *2000-2001: David Crowe *2001-2002: John Holbrook *2002-2003: Carole Hubbard *2003-2004: Catherine Rideout *2004-2005: Anne Manning *2005-2006: Joan Wykes OBE *2006-2007: Charles Joel *2007-2008: Pauline Tunnicliffe http://www.newsshopper.co.uk/news/4365584.BROMLEY__Borough_s_next_mayor_and_deputy_revealed/ *2008-2009: Denise Reddin http://www.newsshopper.co.uk/news/bromley/2280697.new_mayor_for_bromley/ *2009-2010: Douglas Auld http://www.newsshopper.co.uk/news/4365584.BROMLEY__Borough_s_next_mayor_and_deputy_revealed/ *2010-2011: George Taylor http://www.newsshopper.co.uk/news/9025674.Bromley_mayor_gets_in_a_tangle_with_9ft_python/ *2011-2012: David McBride http://www.bromley.gov.uk/press/article/169/new_mayor_appointed *2012-2013: Michael Turner http://www.bromley.gov.uk/press/article/504/new_mayor_appointed *2013-2014: Ernest Noad http://www.bromley.gov.uk/press/article/676/new_mayor_appointed *2014-2015: Julian Benington http://cds.bromley.gov.uk/mgUserInfo.aspx?UID=128 References * Category:Lists of London mayors